Young and Beautiful
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Elle attend. Depuis un, cinq, sept, quatorze ans, peut-être - mais restera-t-elle longtemps jeune et belle ? / basé sur la chanson du même nom / HAPPY NAMITAS DAY WESH


Quelle heure était-il, déjà ? Sa notion du temps devenue abstraite ne l'aidait pas. Début décembre, six jours d'écoulés peut-être cinq finalement, peut-être sept en vérité. Naminé n'en était pas réellement sûre, mais quelle importance ? Elle passa une main hésitante à ses côtés, mais l'espace à sa gauche restait désespérément vide depuis des années, maintenant. Peut-être deux, peut-être cinq, sept, quatorze. La jeune fille, malgré sa jeunesse évidente – vingt, vingt-deux peut-être ? Son âge n'était pas très avancé, fut la seule certitude – se sentait déjà ridée, se sentait déjà vieille. Mais quelle importance ? Elle n'avait personne à qui plaire, désormais. Un sourire étira ses minces lèvres pâles, un éclat de mélancolie décorait ses grands yeux bleus.

Quelle heure était-il, déjà ? Depuis combien de temps patientait-elle, déjà ? Elle compta sur ses doigts fins, un, deux, trois – mais les nombres se perdirent aux creux de ses souvenirs, alors qu'avec grâce et lenteur, elle quittait ses draps immaculés et se dirigea à la fenêtre pour observer la ville, de haut. Maintes fois, la jeune femme avait été en mesure d'observer le monde, ce monde. Rongé par le vice, la déchéance. Un univers blessé, meurtri par les corps qui le jonchent, plus nombreux chaque jour. Un univers chaque jour plus maculé d'une innocence éclatée en petits morceaux sur son sol, bitume froid sur lequel s'écrase la pluie, mais jamais le moindre flocon de neige que Naminé aurait souhaité apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, peut-être. Ses yeux clos, elle s'imaginait, enfant, dans sa campagne natale et les hivers rudes qu'ils affrontaient, les tempêtes de neige brutales qu'elle observait, le visage collé à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'enfant.

Quelle heure était-il, déjà ? Elle s'éloigna de la vitre à reculons, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq pas précisément. Sept de plus pour rejoindre une porte qui mène à la salle-de-bain. Chambre d'hôtel, deux nuits par an – du cinq au six, du six au sept décembre. Ce même mois pour une même rencontre. C'était il y a combien de temps, déjà ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir avec exactitude, elle comptait et recomptait les mois. C'était peut-être sept années, peut-être quatorze, peut-être plus encore. Mais rien ne lui vint. Posée devant la glace, elle s'observa d'un air critique. Elle semblait fatiguée, ses cheveux blonds prenaient une teinte presque blanche, une teinte de femme de marin qui attend patiemment le retour de son cher et tendre.

Ce n'était pas son cher et tendre, c'était deux nuits oubliées de décembre, sans parler d'une journée en perdition qui fut sans conteste la plus belle de sa vie. C'était quelques messages échangés à mi-juillet, sauvegardés dans son portable. C'était des promesses, murmurées à demi-mots, sous-entendues à peine, auxquelles Naminé avait cru autant qu'elle en était capable. Mais l'espoir avait laissé place à son amant le plus fidèle désespoir mordant, amusé d'éclater son cœur épuisé par les années. Vingt, vingt-cinq elle n'était pas très vieille, mais le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une pauvresse du ciel, au manteau parsemé de trous appelés étoiles une pauvresse laide à l'âge fortement avancé. Dans un soupir, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'elle abandonna sur le carrelage pour offrir son corps à l'eau brûlante, il ne l'avait pas aimée. Vanitas n'était pas une personne qui aimait les autres. Sept lettres, peut-être sept années, finalement. Elle comptait lentement et avec soin, avec une tendresse qui ne se définit pas. Avec une douceur qu'elle lui accordait, mêlée à une violence sans pareille quand elle se trouvait à ses côtés. C'est ce que ses souvenirs lui chuchotaient, dans la nuit noire – ces mêmes souvenirs qu'elle gardait précieusement. Ces mêmes souvenirs qui pourraient brûler un désert, et pour lui sans doute Naminé aurait-elle été capable de détruire un sourire. Ne serait-ce que pour deux minutes en sa présence et pour entendre le son de sa voix.

C'était stupide. C'était sans doute cliché, également. Oh, Dieu que ça l'était, et Dieu qu'elle pouvait être ridicule, dans sa tour de béton, à attendre puérilement l'arrivée de son prince charmant qui n'avait rien d'un prince et au charme facilement discutable. Mais cette situation lui convenait, peut-être parce qu'il avait été le seul à lui dire, ses yeux dorés plongés dans les siens, qu'elle était belle et qu'elle le resterait longtemps encore. Peut-être pour une petite éternité ou deux. Il aimait compter le temps en éternités, pour le plaisir de savoir l'opération impossible, peut-être – elle n'aurait su le dire. Naminé n'aurait su dire grand-chose sur lui, en vérité. Elle l'aimait, pourtant. Elle ne le connaissait presque pas, mais Dieu qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Encore plus ridicule, encore plus stupide. Encore plus risible, sans aucun doute, à n'en pas douter, Naminé eut un nouveau soupir quand, trempée, son corps à peine caché par une petite serviette blanche – l'habituel monde monochrome – elle retourna à sa chambre. Grande, luxueuse, il lui fallait économiser le reste de l'année pour se payer le même séjour, chaque année. Ces mêmes deux jours qu'elle expliquait à ses proches par des petites phrases toutes faites tel que « j'ai besoin de me ressourcer ! ». Des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, tout en étant, d'un certain côté, presque vrais. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer à lui.

Quel cliché de mauvais film romantique ou de conte de fées stupide elle lui avait plu, alors il se l'était appropriée. Elle n'avait été qu'un objet à ses yeux pour assouvir ses fantasmes deux nuits et une journée et la jeune femme s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Vivre par et pour un homme, rien de plus scandaleux. Mais quelle importance ? Elle n'arrivait plus à en accorder à sa fierté ou son amour propre dont il ne restait rien.

Quelle heure était-il, déjà ? Elle s'habilla, lentement, cette même robe blanche d'une autre époque qu'elle ne portait plus que dans l'espoir qu'il la revoie vêtue comme la première fois, qu'il la trouve suffisamment jolie une fois de plus. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la fenêtre, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de s'en approcher. Habillée, elle s'empara d'une veste pour se protéger ne serait-ce qu'un peu du froid mordant de l'extérieur et enfonça dans sa poche son portable. L'espoir d'un message, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait. L'espoir d'un appel, depuis le temps qu'elle attendait.

Elle quitta la chambre, l'hôtel, et resta plantée sur le trottoir, le regard rivé sur le ciel – nuances de gris et de blanc. Des flocons s'écrasaient sur elle avec lenteur, se fracassaient avec grâce sur le sol. Oh, Naminé n'avait jamais eu d'idées noires, elle n'était pas de celles qui meurent de chagrin. Mais attendre, était-ce réellement mieux ? Elle commença à marcher, et ses talons, bien que petits, claquaient sur le sol à un rythme soutenu. Ses yeux se baladaient ci et là, s'arrêtaient à chaque visage pour chercher celui si familier. C'était un six décembre, quand ses orbes bleus s'arrêtèrent d'abord sur l'horloge de l'église

quelle heure était-il déjà ?

et finalement sur la silhouette, au loin. Elle se dessinait dans l'horizon et Naminé ne sut pas tout de suite. Son portable vibra, entre ses doigts qui, tremblants d'espoir, tapotèrent sur les touches pour l'afficher.

_« Si j'étais romantique, je dirais que tu es belle. Mais j'le suis pas. »_

Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle se mit alors à rire, doucement, le bonheur encré soudain sur ses traits qui s'adoucirent. Si Naminé s'était observée dans une glace, sans doute se serait-elle trouvée jolie, resplendissante, même.

_« T'as pas froid en robe ? Et t'as l'air conne à rire toute seule. »_

_« Peut-être, oui. »_

Naminé regardait à droite, à gauche, sans jamais s'arrêter sur la bonne personne. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses dans la rue pourtant, elle baissa la tête sur l'écran de son portable. Son sourire s'était dissipé, bien qu'il en resta une trace sur ses lèvres.

_« Derrière toi, débile. »_

Naminé se retourna, mais n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle s'était imaginée durant tout ce temps d'elle-même, sa main s'était envolée, s'était écrasée sur la joue, sur cette peau à peine plus mâte que la sienne qui prit une petite teinte rouge. Rouge passion, rouge haine, rouge d'amour – tant de significations différentes pour une seule couleur. La jeune fille ne prit cependant pas la peine d'y réfléchir car, déjà, une voix qu'elle avait chérie tant d'années parvenait, douce mélodie à son oreille.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ça fait pitié. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde. Ses cheveux, moins blancs, virevoltaient avec le vent qui fit frissonner ses jambes dénudées. Elle serra son poing, jusqu'à faire pâlir ses jointures si peu colorées comparable aux flocons qui s'accrochaient au sol, elle n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation – peut-être moins, encore – avant d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage du jeune homme qui ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Il tituba, quelques pas en arrière, cinq précisément – il menaça de tomber mais se reprit finalement.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ton trip, blondasse ? En plus, tu frappes comme une fillette. J'ai jamais vu ça. Je t'apprendrais bien mais on m'a appris à être poli et à pas taper les handicapées dans ton genre. »

Le sourire de Naminé se fit un peu plus franc, et c'était à sa voix, à peine un murmure abandonné au creux de son souffle rapide et de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme soutenu, de résonner et d'arracher un étirement de lèvres à Vanitas

« Tu m'as manqué.

-Pas moi. Je voulais pas te revoir.

-Sans doute. Pourtant, j'ai attendu.

-T'es débile ? »

Il y eut un petit silence, Naminé se redressa et après avoir repris une respiration normale, elle observa la neige qui s'écrasait. Commençait à blanchir réellement les alentours. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et son visage se tourna vers le ciel, nuances de blanc et de gris. Aucun soleil – elle se sentait pourtant plus resplendissante que jamais, plus jeune et magnifique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Contraste saisissant avec le reflet d'il y a quoi, une, peut-être deux heures à peine ? Quelle heure était-il, déjà ? La notion s'évadait de nouveau, et elle n'eut pas le courage de chercher l'horloge de l'église.

« Oui. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-C'est con. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vus ? Des années. Et tu penses qu'à me rouler un patin. J'aurais pas dû te dire que j'étais dans le coin, en fait. T'es toujours aussi conne.

-Un an. Ou trois. Ou cinq. Sept. Quatorze. Je ne suis plus sûre. Je me suis sentie vieille.

-Et moi je suis pape.

-Je vais le faire.

-De quoi ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air doux. Une douceur telle qu'il n'en existait nulle part ailleurs celle d'une journée d'été, au bord de la mer les vagues qui viennent s'écraser sur le visage jonché de châteaux fabriqués par des enfants qui ont laissé des milliers de traces de pas. La douceur mêlée d'une violence sans nom d'un cinq au six, d'un six au sept, début décembre – dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans une ville qui ne connaissait que trop rarement les joies de la neige et des rudes hivers auxquels Naminé s'était habituée, dans son enfance.

« T'embrasser. »

Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, et attendit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches d'une veste qu'il trainait depuis longtemps, déjà. La jeune femme glissa une mèche derrière son oreille et s'approcha de lui, fit glisser ses lèvres de sa pommette à la commissure de ses lèvres, sans jamais les poser véritablement. C'est lui qui, finalement, posa sans douceur une main dans sa nuque et glissa sa bouche contre la sienne avec une quasi-chasteté. Mais rien ne pouvait être réellement chaste, quand il s'agissait de Vanitas – et la réflexion fit rire intérieurement Naminé qui se laissa faire un temps, puis se recula – un, deux, trois pas. Un de plus et elle se retrouvait sur la route désertée. Non-loin, un parc – des enfants y coururent.

Elle jeta un regard mélancolique aux gosses qui s'amusaient comme des fous – elle regrettait parfois cette époque lointaine. Cette époque où lui n'était pas, où rien n'était, finalement. Où la vie passait, tranquillement, où ses seuls ennuis se résumaient à une mauvaise note quelconque dans une matière tout aussi quelconque. Où sa mère souriait, où son père riait, où son frère ne la fixait pas, vide à l'intérieur, froid d'apparence, par peur sans aucun doute – mais peur de quoi ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Elle n'avait jamais pu savoir.

Naminé eut un soupir.

« Tu m'as embrassée.

-Ouais. »

Elle tourna les talons, sans un mot. Ses cheveux redevinrent mèches blanches, son visage ridé elle n'était plus jeune et magnifique, comme il y a si peu de temps, elle n'était plus une femme souriante, prête à virevolter en riant aux éclats sous la neige – petits flocons qui continuaient de tomber, sans discontinuer, pas un instant. Elle n'était plus la joie, le bonheur. Elle n'était plus rien que ce reflet disgracieux qu'elle aurait souhaité enfermer dans la salle-de-bain de cet hôtel, qu'elle aurait souhaité abandonner là et ne plus jamais revoir. De même que cette chambre. De même que ces années qui n'ont finalement fait qu'abimer son visage. Elle tourna les talons, alors. Et ses pas commencèrent à se fracasser avec une tristesse toute retrouvée sur le tas immaculé qui commençait à se former.

Il la suivit.

Un, deux, trois mètres. Puis quatorze, cinquante, cent mètres plus tard, il était toujours là – jusqu'à l'hôtel, jusqu'à la porte, toujours là, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa veste et l'air aussi concerné que d'habitude.

Il lui avait manqué.

Et cette réalisation qu'elle pensait acquise depuis longtemps se fit encore plus violente quand elle rentra dans la chambre, le même numéro, les mêmes murs, les mêmes meubles – il n'y avait que les draps, changés régulièrement, qui n'étaient sans doute pas les mêmes qu'il y a un, cinq, sept, peut-être quatorze ans – peut-être cinquante, au final. Naminé se visualisait, assise sur une chaise, vieille. Elle eut un nouveau soupir, empli d'un désespoir qui n'en finissait pas.

Et elle se sentit stupide.

Elle se sentit stupide pour plusieurs raisons. La première était la plus simple à deviner gâcher sa vie à attendre, sans le regretter réellement. La seconde se résumait à sa capacité à à peine vingt ans – peut-être vingt-deux, vingt-cinq, mais guère plus – de s'imaginer déjà à quatre-vingt. Non pas qu'un âge avancé lui fasse si peur – mais elle craignait de devenir laide. De ne plus lui plaire, le jour où il reviendrait.

La dernière, la plus improbable, se dessinait sous la forme d'une notion abstraite du temps qui lui avait fait oublier les années écoulées et l'heure qu'il était.

Quelle heure était-il, déjà ?

Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle ramassa ses quelques affaires qui trainaient au sol et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain, toujours suivie. Vanitas resta à l'embrassure de la porte, la fixa sans un mot – jamais la moindre syllabe, le moindre mot. Comme une règle qu'il se serait fixé dès son premier pas dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il n'y était pas entré depuis longtemps, pourtant.

Naminé se posa devant le miroir mais n'osa pas tout de suite se regarder dans la glace – ce qu'elle allait y voir l'effrayait. Elle ouvrit cependant les yeux – peut-être lui avait-il fallu une minute, peut-être une heure. Qu'elle se haïssait, de ne pas s'avoir.

Elle se trouvait jolie. Belle. Dans un élan, entre narcissisme et égo, elle dit d'une voix forte :

« Je me trouve belle et magnifique. »

Elle se tourna vers Vanitas qui ne bougeait pas. Elle passa à côté de lui, ses dernières affaires en main. Elle jeta le tout sans douceur sur le lit défait et attrapa son sac. Elle plia, rangea chaque vêtement avec lenteur, une presque douceur.

« Ça dure depuis longtemps. Cinq, sept, quatorze ans peut-être – tu sais, je n'ai pas la notion du temps. Je voulais t'embrasser. Je voulais te revoir. Tu m'as manqué.

-Et toi t'es toujours aussi conne. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, en me disant ça ? M'attendrir ? Buhu, je pleure.

-Non. Je ne fais que te souligner une vérité. – elle commença à fermer son sac – elle est évidente, pourtant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Amoureuse à venir ici, les mêmes deux jours, la même nuit, en décembre. À attendre, encore et encore. Je t'aime. »

Elle serrait désormais son sac contre elle – une allure d'adolescente, presque.

« T'es ridicule. »

La voix de Vanitas semblait moins forte. Presque plus douce.

« Je sais. Et c'est parce que je t'aime… »

Elle prit une inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Désormais dos à lui, elle ouvrit lentement et fit un pas à l'extérieur.

« C'est parce que je t'aime que je m'en vais. Parce que même si c'était réciproque, il y aurait quelque chose qui n'irait pas. Parce que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Parce qu'une année, cinq, sept, quatorze ans peut-être, c'est bien trop. Parce que quelques messages échangés pendant l'été ne suffisent pas. C'est parce que je t'aime que je m'en vais. Je supporterais de t'attendre une éternité. Je supporterais de me regarder dans la glace en me maudissant de ne plus être ni jolie, si assez jeune pour te plaire. Mais je ne pourrais pas accepter que ça ne colle pas. Qu'on arrive pas à avoir un nous. Alors je m'en vais. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

Elle ne le vit pas. Ses yeux embués de larmes – ou étaient-ce les siens ? Dorés, fermés, la tête penchée sur le sol.

Naminé quitta l'hôtel. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'empara de son portable. Il tapota, lentement, sans grands espoirs.

Il neigeait, dehors – petits flocons qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_« Je crois que je t'aurais aimée, même si t'étais plus « jeune et magnifique ». »_

La jeune femme retint un sanglot, dans la rue. Mais ne cessa pas d'avancer. Sa silhouette disparaissait, à mesure de ses pas chemin sur le sol immaculé qui disparaissait petit à petit.

_« Je sais. »_


End file.
